Epilogue
by AlbinoKiwi47
Summary: Sometimes the end is also the beginning of great things.


Gilbert blinked and started as he was suddenly dragged from his vivid little daydream, it was _so_ complicated he really couldn't believe that it was only a dream, and back to the real world. Slightly confused at first from the sudden change and dazed from the rude awakening he yawned and stretched his arms before looking around the now empty classroom and sighing softly to himself before stuffing his boring old English book into his tattered school bag. Throwing it over his shoulder he left the room as discreetly as the albino possibly could, trying not to bring any unwanted attention to him self.

As he walked a small part of him hoped to run into the blond boy he'd been fantasizing about for the last few years and who his beautiful little dream had revolved around, but another part of him hoping to avoid the blond as even though he thought about him constantly, his beautiful electric blue eyes, neat golden hair and silent grace, he'd been far to scared to try and talk to him.

Cursing himself for letting his mind get carried away as usual he made his way down the main corridor of the school, the crowd of rowdy teenagers slowly dispersing as they made their way out and into the real world, away from stuffy classroom and boring lessons.

Slowly making his way down the corridor to the main entrance, trying to kill as much time as possible before he left the building he stared blankly ahead, not paying attention to his surroundings until a flash of blue at the edge of his vision caught his attention and looking up he saw the beautiful blond watching him, silent as usual and only a few feet a head of him.

Swallowing his pride the albino made his fateful decision, that could either be the greatest thing for him or his heart would be crushed and he'd move to another country to hide from the shame. Awesome.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets to hide their shaking he walked as casually as he could in a situation like this over to the younger blond and smiled, the grin on his face unusually sincere compared to the cocky, shit-eating smirk that he usually sported. Leaning on the wall as calmly as he possible could he looked at the slightly shorter man in front of him and swallowed the lump in his throat, suddenly nervous as he faced the man he was falling for.

Averting his eyes from the brilliant blue that stared up at him, knowing that if he looked at them he'd forget what he was there for, he instead chose to look at the blonde's collar, instead getting distracted by the youngers defined collar bone and milky white skin that looked as soft and smooth as he imagined it would feel. Realizing suddenly that he had just been silently staring at the Youngers neck he flinched slightly and swallowed the lump in his throat before managing a weak 'hey.'

Inwardly cursing himself at the horrible introduction he dared look up at the the blond who was now watching him with a confused expression, his eyebrows pulled together and his head tilted to the side just the slightest bit, looking away again he squirmed inwardly, well this was not going as planned.

_Definitely_ not going as planned.

Shit.

Well, there was only one thing to do now, wing it.

Throwing all caution to the wind he shook his head before exhaling deeply and choosing to simply ask the blond what he'd been meaning to for years, his voice clear and sure, although maybe slightly rushed as he asked, "I was wondering if you'd maybe come get a drink or something with me?"

Silence.

Gilbert hated silence.

Silence usually meant bad things.

Ah, fuck.

He looked back at the man in front of him and blinked, surprised by the light blush that has spread across his pale cheeks and the tiny smiled that quirked the corners of his lips up. That was good. He wouldn't smile if he were rejecting him.

A dorky grin quickly spread across his face at that little smile, all his worries disappearing instantly and his body relaxing from the stiff way he'd been leaning against the wall as he breathed a silent sigh of relief, this was so, so good.

Finally looking into the youngers hypnotic blue eyes he was pleased to see traces of happiness in the pale depths of his eyes instead of disgust or hate.

This was going to be great.

Maybe his dream was finally going to come true.


End file.
